


Bring Her Home

by Kai517_TeenWriter



Series: Bring Her Home [2]
Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Battle, F/M, Kid Fic, Or the Kai517 Definition of 'Angst', Seriously These Tags Are Making Me Worry, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai517_TeenWriter/pseuds/Kai517_TeenWriter
Summary: {An expansion of "Dads, Am I Right?"}~-~In which Cassandra-- married to Varian and expecting their firstborn child-- is enlisted to join in a full-scale war, worrying Varian... And causing him to recklessly jump into a plan to Bring Her Home.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea one morning to expand on my one-shot "Dads, Am I Right?" As soon as I had the idea, the basic plot came to me and... Well, to say I was excited about it is a HUGE understatement.  
> As for now, the story will be called "Bring Her Home"-- an homage to Les Miserables-- and I might end up keeping it that way. XD  
> Anyways, I am just SO excited to get to share this with you guys. I hope you enjoy.

Cassandra felt absolutely horrible, and not in a way that could have easily been killed off by sleep. In fact, sleep was fleeting-- up to the point where she had spent many sleepless nights nestled in Varian's arms, pondering over what she might possibly have done to deserve this, and how she might be able to make it stop-- as it had been for several weeks now.

But she wasn't about to admit anything to anyone else... Not yet, at least.

 _It's probably just nothing,_ she assured herself, the words almost sounding like a mantra now,  _it's just a bug... A bug that liked me so much, it decided to stay awhile._

She sighed deeply, shaking her head a little. It had literally been  _years_ since she had last caught any illness, and even then, the longest-lasting sickness occurred when she had caught pneumonia for three days at age six. This... This was different. It had been at least a  _month._ And whatever was plaguing her showed no signs of letting up anytime soon.

Every day, she fell deeper into despair as the unrelenting torment got harder and harder to bear, making it much more difficult for Cass to keep an about-face for everyone.

Cass wanted nothing more than to confide in someone-- if only for a comforting hug-- but she feared the implications of doing so. Varian would definitely freak out and become super-concerned, dragging her to the palace physician to make  sure that everything was okay. Eugene would probably laugh in her face, calling her a wimp for letting a small bug get the best of her. Rapunzel would probably react similarly to Varian, but she'd totally check in on Cassandra every little chance she got. And the captain of the guard... He hardly had time for concern, except for when it came to his little girl. But with a battle threat from Equis, her father was extremely preoccupied.

And at least half of those people had the power to remove her from the Coronan guard... Temporarily or permanently.

She couldn't let any of that happen, especially since she was absolutely positive that it was nothing.

She fought to make it through each day without incident, but one day, she couldn't handle that any longer.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the first few chapters are pretty short, and I apologize for that. But the third chapter is in the works-- yay!!!-- and it's going to be longer.

Cassandra was feeling pretty queasy that day as she stood sentry outside the dungeon doors with another guard. In fact, it was making her pretty restless. Her mind was racing, and she was nervously tapping her fingers on her leg.

 _Just a few more minutes,_ she reminded herself,  _just a few more minutes and you'll be free for awhile._

She could hardly stand it, though, and she was just  _itching_ to get out of there. She didn't exactly have any plans-- maybe she'd visit Varian in his lab, or maybe she would go to the library to read-- but at least she'd be  _free_.

Cass never expected to feel eager to get off her shift, but here she was.

She forced her fingers to keep still, realizing a little too late that the rapid movements were what kept her from allowing the fatigue to set in and take over. As soon as she went still, her focus returned to her situation and she felt dizziness started to overtake her. Her vision blurred, and the last thing she remembered before passing out was her fellow guard's face over hers, lined with concern.

* * *

"Wh- where am I? What- what's going on?"

"You're okay, Lady Cassandra," a middle-aged nurse replied with a soft smile, "you were out of it for awhile, but you're fine."

"That doesn't answer either of my questions."

The nurse kept on smiling as she began to tend to a decent-sized bruise on Cass's arm. "You're in the palace infirmary, dear. You took a bit of a fall outside of the dungeon earlier. Luckily, though, both you and your child are safe, thank goodness."

Cass held up a hand to shut her up. "Wait, hold up a minute. My-- my child?"

"Ah, yes, dear. You thought you could keep a secret like that, especially from me? For shame, Lady Cassandra, for shame!"

Then, seeing the look on Cassandra's face, she sobered. "I... I thought you knew."

Cass shook her head, confused.

"Well, then, surprise and congratulations: you're pregnant."


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cassandra tries to figure out how to break the big news to Varian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though this one is decent-sized, it took FOREVER to write this chapter. Seriously, I had ideas and then I didn't and... It sucked. But, anyways, here it is!  
> (Also, I'm going to introduce at least one original character in this story. Yeah, next chapter, be prepared). XD

Cassandra gaped at the nurse, unbelieving. With one hand, she braced herself against the cot, using the other to hug herself the way that Varian held her to keep her from lashing out.

_No way..._

"It can be a lot to process," the nurse said, giving Cass a knowing smile as she finished, "you can stay here and ask questions as needed, or you can go elsewhere to process it."

Cass nodded numbly, her head reeling from the news. Slowly, she swung her legs to one side of the bed and tried to stand. Her legs wobbled dangerously, as they often did if she was nervous or overwhelmed-- which, of course, wasn't often-- so she sank back into a seated position.

The nurse offered her a glass of water before leaving her to her thoughts.

_Oh, my gosh... She's being serious. I know it._

Funny, she didn't  _feel_ any different. But, she supposed, maybe you  _weren't_ supposed to feel different. Not yet, at least.

Curiously, she kind of poked at her stomach, half-expecting some sort of reaction from someone. But she was given no response.

Deciding that it was, at last, safe to stand-- after seven minutes of that numbing shock-- Cass thanked the nurse and left.

Though her original destination had been Varian's lab, she decided last-minute to make it a library trip. She still needed time, and maybe a little bit of fun reading-- and/or research-- could help her process the news faster... Or answer the one question that was burning in her mind:

_How do I tell Varian?_

* * *

At first, she was going to try for a straightforward approach, kind of a hit-and-run sort of thing. See how he responded. But the more time she thought on it, the more nervous she became.

Yes, she loved Varian, and she knew he'd be ecstatic when she told him the news, but something kept her from doing so. Maybe it was the fact that telling him would make it all the more real for her. Perhaps she was afraid of him forgetting  _her_ once he knew. Whatever it was, though, it was enough to keep her from just telling him.

Cass knew it was foolish, all of these irrational fears, but still... She was only human.

* * *

Her next idea was a little more clever, and she actually went through with it. The only problem was the fact that Varian often just saw things in a literal, practical way.

Cassandra had taken three of his glass cylinders-- one big, one medium, and one small-- and filled them all with liquid solutions: blue, red, and purple, respectively. She set them out on the table in his workspace, knowing that he would definitely see them sometime or other.

But when Varian entered the room later, the sudden presence of cylinders and liquids puzzled him, though he had no reservations whatsoever about pouring them down the drain.

* * *

Cassandra's next attempt... Some people might consider it a form of animal abuse. It wasn't  _too_ bad, not really, but still...

To say that Varian was shocked to come home to see Ruddiger dressed in baby clothes-- and to say that Ruddiger hated it-- was quite the understatement.

Varian sighed deeply before helping the irritated raccoon out of the human garb.

* * *

At this point, Cass was getting a little tired of sitting down at dinner and hearing her husband complain about these 'incidents,' otherwise known as her failed attempts to tell him the big news. All of her tries ended in disaster, and she was getting pretty anxious.

The idea was growing on her, really-- just a little bit, but still-- and she was kind of excited to get to tell Varian, ready for the idea to start growing on  _him_ , too, ready for his eagerness for their future and what it held for them.

But still, she held back from just  _telling_ him. But now, it wasn't because she was afraid.

Nah, she was going to have fun with this.

* * *

Varian held Cassandra's hand as they walked through the village on the day before she had to go and help with the guards' formal training. This was her fifth year doing this-- two while they were still dating, once while they were engaged, and once while they were married-- but that didn't mean that Varian was  _used_ to it, that he didn't hate it with his whole being. Every year, he pled with both his wife and his father-in-law, and every year, he ended up having to cherish every moment he spent with Cass.

(Of course, that's not to say that he  _didn't_ cherish every moment he spent with her beforehand).

"I'm going to miss you, Cassie," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her temple, "every moment of every day, I'm going to miss you."

Cass smiled softly, resting her head on his shoulder. "I know you will, Var. And I'll miss  _you_."

They continued on in silence for awhile, each lost in their own thoughts. Cassandra's mind never strayed far from the news she had yet to tell him, while Varian couldn't stop thinking about Cass herself.

Especially, for whatever reason, the time they had shared together on the day of the Science Exposition years ago. (Okay,  _maybe_ there was a bit of a reason for him to reminisce on  _that_ specific time; Cassandra  _was_ wearing the necklace he had made for her on that day).

Smiling, he gently squeezed her hand. "Remember that day? The day I gave you that necklace?"

She snorted a little, glancing at him. "How could I forget?"

And she _hadn't_ forgotten; she remembered every little detail. She remembered how Varian had randomly appeared behind her as she was hanging the banner, and how she'd been offered her first guard assignment-- only if she finished her lady-in-waiting chores first, though-- and how Varian had eagerly assisted her...

A little lightbulb suddenly went off in her head. Another 'highlight' of that day had been their conversations, including one they'd had while polishing the portraits and their frames in the main hall. A conversation that featured a quote from her now-husband, the [unaware] father-to-be.

_'Dads, am I right?'_

The answer to her puzzling question had been there all along... How had she not been aware of this?

"Cassie? Did you hear a word I just said?"

She shook her head quickly, jolting herself out of her reverie. "No... I'm sorry. Could you repeat it?"

Varian chuckled a little, recalling times when he had zoned out.

"I said that, even though there were a few downsides, that day at the Science Expo... It was probably one of the best days of my life, Cassie. Mainly because... Because I got to spend it with you."

He gave her that cheeky grin of his, kind of bracing himself. Years ago, Cass would've definitely punched him for that. (And his shoulder or his gut-- or, on occasion,  _both_ _\--_ would be aching for the next week or so... But he never minded it too much). But now... Things had changed. For the better. She just smiled demurely and took in the sights all around her.

She was glad to be in the company of a man who loved her for  _her_ , who was unafraid to be himself around her, who would literally do  _anything_ for her.

 _You're going to be very lucky to have Varian as your father, kid,_ she thought,  _he is the best, kindest, most amazing man that I've ever met... Quite possibly in the entire world. I know that he's going to love you so much, and I know you're going to love him, too._

She smiled to herself, knowing full well how hard it was  _not_ to love the man. Even though she was almost certain that she'd been the only one who had 'heard' her thoughts, she had to admit that she meant every word of it.

* * *

Early the next morning, Cassandra awoke and got ready to head out to the formal training grounds. She left a note next to Varian's head, as she did every year, and leaned down to press a light kiss to his forehead. He stirred a little, moaning.

"Urgh... Cassie?"

She smiled. "Right here."

"You-- you're heading out?"

"Yeah, I'm heading out," she murmured softly, taking a seat at the edge of the bed, "just wanted to say good-bye."

He moaned again, reaching to sleepily caress her cheek. "I hate this time of year. I hate good-byes."

She leaned into his touch, covering his hand with hers. "I know you do, Varian."

_But this may be the last time, at least for a little while, that this has to happen._

"I love you, Cassie," he finally consented after a minute or two, "stay safe, okay? For me."

She nodded, used to his yearly spiel. "I'll see you at the end of the week."

"The end of the week," he repeated groggily, "that's too long."

"I love you, Varian."

"Love you, too, milady."

She leaned down to kiss him again, saying another farewell before standing up. She grabbed her supplies and walked into the kitchen. Before heading out the door, she turned around and placed a small piece of paper on the counter, a note that said, quite simply: ' _Dads, am I right?'_


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Varian finally figures it all out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a. Last chapter, I told you that I'd be introducing an OC here... I began that chapter, but I feel like it's going to take a LONG time. So I'm going to write it as, like, a separate one-shot of sorts.  
> b. Okay, weirdness and fluff are abound in this chapter... Beware. XD

It was Varian's favorite day of the year: the day that Cassandra came back from formal training. Finally, his beloved wife was returning home. Finally, he would be able to hold her in his arms once again.

Why did Corona even  _need_ her that much, anyways? Why did she feel such obligation to a  _kingdom_ , a kingdom that demanded so much of her and her time?

 _"This is where the needs of the many outweigh the few, Varian,"_ she had once told him,  _"and I'm not meaning to call you 'few,' of course. But still, Corona must be protected. The people must be protected, and public morale must be kept up. We need a constant influx of new guards, and these new guards must be trained up. Being the Commander of the Guard, it's my responsibility and duty to do so. But, once I get back, I'll be able to get a full two weeks of time off. See? It all adds up in the end."_

 _Sure, it all adds up in the end,_ he thought bitterly to himself,  _but I miss you now._

Groggily, the young alchemist sat up, taking in his surroundings. The sheets he had hung by the windows were still there, doing their job. Other than that, nothing much had changed except for the simple day-to-day things such as his shoes-- sitting on the floor next to his bed-- the raccoon hair on the comforter, and the note next to his blue ribbon.

_Hold on a second... A note?_

He jumped out of bed, quickly pulling on a robe and some slippers. He didn't even bother reading the note. Nah, he was way too excited to see Cass again.

Varian half-ran, half-slid into the kitchen, where he knew he would find his wife (and, of course, Ruddiger). He froze in the doorway, savoring the sight of Cass once again.

And  _then_ he struck.

"Cassandra!"

He slid into the kitchen, accidentally bumping into her. This nearly sent their breakfast flying across the room, but, thankfully, Cass had quick reflexes and was able to save the food long before it could even reach the top of its arc. Once  _that_ little incident was finished, Varian hugged his wife, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist as he rested his chin on her shoulder, laying his head in the crook of her neck. He held her a little tighter with each minute that passed, afraid of what letting go might mean.

"Be careful there," she warned, "please, just... Don't squeeze too much."

He looked at her inquisitively but complied, loosening his grip a little bit. "You know how much I missed you, Cassie? All week long, I've been wanting to see your beautiful face and hold you close... The fact that I  _couldn't_ practically killed me."

Cass laughed a little. "Okay, Varian. I get it. There's no need to be overdramatic."

"Who said I was being overdramatic?"

She let out an overdramatic sigh, rolling her eyes. Her husband just grinned like a little boy, pretty pleased with his antics. Cass couldn't help it; she laughed. Sure, he acted like a love-struck child a majority of the time, but she had to admit that Varian brought a certain air of innocence and joy into her life.

Varian closed his eyes, listening to the sound of her laughter. It was a beautiful, lilting sound, one of his favorite sounds in the entire world. Cass had such a beautiful laugh and smile, and Varian was glad that he was allowed to witness them daily.

"So, Cassie," he finally spoke again, "you... You left a note on the kitchen counter when you left."

She nodded, glad to be reminded of the topic she had been meaning to get to. But, of course, with the aforementioned innocence that Varian brought into her life... With that also came naivete. He hadn't put the pieces together yet, he wasn't aware of the fact that, by holding Cass close, he was also holding his unborn son or daughter nearby.

"Why didn't you just tell me that your dad's been on your case again?"

That threw Cass for a loop. She blinked, turning to face him.

"What?"

He pulled out the note, looking her in the eye. "Right here. You wrote  _dads, am I right?_ I... I remember saying that, back when we were talking about having dad issues and all that, years ago... So, you know, I just assumed."

Almost as if it were instinctual, she shoved him in the chest, unable to believe him. "Seriously?! Varian, that is  _not_ what I meant!"

Varian looked at her like a hurt puppy. "Then... What  _did_ you mean, Cassie?"

She sighed deeply, taking his hands in hers. "For starters, I wasn't talking about my dad. Or yours, for that matter."

"Then who..."

Varian couldn't finish his sentence, though, because Cassandra had started guiding his hands until they rested on her abdomen. She gave him a look, the kind that said  _you'd better get the message now or I will seriously kill you._ (Even when she didn't have her halbert with her, Cass could harness this specific look in the most intimidating way possible).

The wheels in Varian's head began to turn, trying to process all the clues that he had been given and trying to figure out what they all fit together to tell him.

The note: ' _Dads, am I right?'_

The place she was holding their hands to.

And... Another image flashed into his mind just then. The image of Ruddiger, two weeks ago, dressed in clothes meant for a human baby.

Rapunzel had once described to him the moment that she had realized that she was actually the princess of Corona: all sorts of clues, flashbacks, and hidden suns coming together in her mind to form the final answer, the truth that had been hidden from her for far too long. That's pretty much how he felt at this very moment, standing in the middle of the kitchen with the woman he loved. The note, the 'incidents' from two weeks ago, her bouts of sleeplessness... It all made sense now.

A small gasp escaped Varian's lips. "Cassie... Are you saying... A-- a baby?"

Cass let out a sigh, relieved by the fact that he'd actually taken the time to  _consider_ what she meant. And he'd gotten it correct.

"Yes."

He blinked, surprised. "I... Really?"

She chuckled a little, her mood having done a total one-eighty. "Yeah... We're going to have a baby."

He grinned happily, pulling her in for a big hug. A baby... A  _family._ He and Cassandra brought the idea up every so often, sure, but it was mainly just to tease their spouse. And now... It was  _real._ Cass was really pregnant, they were really going to have a kid of their very own.

"So... What do you think?"

He laughed a little, resting his forehead against hers. "I think... I think that this is absolutely  _wonderful,_ Cassie. I've... I've never been so happy."

She grinned, moving to press a quick kiss to his lips. It only lasted for a second, though, because their breakfast was in need of attention. Cassandra broke apart from Varian, quickly rushing to the stove to finish up. Varian just stood there, smiling at her. He was  _so glad_ to have her back, and now...

Holy cow.

There was a baby... Someone who shared DNA with him and his beautiful wife. They were actually there, growing inside of Cass.

He hadn't been lying when he said he'd never been happier. It thrilled him to think about family, honestly. He often imagined what it would be like to have a kid with Cassandra, a little boy or girl that would, at some point or other, call him "Dad."

And now...

It was  _real._

Already, he adored this little kiddo  _so much..._

And he knew that he'd never stop loving them. For as long as he was alive and well-- or even just  _alive_ , for he knew there would be times where he wouldn't necessarily be 'well'-- he knew he would always be there to love and protect his wife and their family.

And nothing would bring him greater joy.

* * *

All throughout breakfast, Varian couldn't keep his eyes-- or his mind-- off of Cassandra, even more so than usual. Her announcement from earlier was too big, too  _amazing_ to keep from his mind for too long. It was wonderful to have her back home, back at his side. And it was even more wonderful to know that, somewhere within her, there was a child.  _Their_ child...

But he couldn't  _just_ think of the wonderful news he had been made aware of previously. He had a wife, too, someone who he loved deeply and loved with all of his heart.

Cass told him all about her week at formal training, and he told her all about his week spent at home, mostly just sitting around. She laughed at his stories from the previous week, causing him to smile. He enjoyed hearing her soft, gentle laugh, even if she  _was_ laughing at his expense.

He knew for a fact that there was no such thing as perfection. But he felt that, with Cassandra, he'd come pretty darn close.

Every time she'd laugh or smile, or even when she tried to suppress a smile but her eyes betrayed her by sparkling with humor... Varian's heart would lift. She could almost make him believe that there was absolutely no wrong in the world; that it was just the two of them and nothing bad was going to happen. And he wanted to stay that way forever.

But, of course, it was a futile dream.


	5. Chapter Five

"So... While I was gone, did anything happen?" Cassandra asked Varian, "any updates on the Equis situation?"

"Yeah," he admitted quietly, "things with Equis... They've escalated. Quite a bit."

She bit her lip. "They've done it, haven't they? They've declared war on us."

Varian nodded, looking down at his feet.

Corona's relations with Equis had been strained from the very beginning, but, up until about a year ago, nothing had been  _too_ bad. And then the two young men from Corona-- two guard recruits, boys around Varian's age-- disappeared one day, and, for whatever reason, the two kingdoms were immediately at each other's necks. Frederic attempted to settle matters in a more civilized fashion, but Trevor seemed to have different ideas.

Citizens of both kingdoms were aware of the tensions and knew that a war was pretty much inevitable. It was only a question of who would declare it, and when.

And, apparently, the time was now.

"What finally tipped them over the edge?"

Varian shook his head, almost as if in disbelief. " _Nothing_. Equis finally just decided that, since nothing was really going on, it was their turn to make a move."

"So they decided that, naturally, the answer is  _war_?" she burst out, "that hardly even makes  _sense!_ "

He sighed, taking her hands in his. "I know it doesn't, Cassie. But... Does  _any_ of this make sense? Why is any of this even happening in the first place?"

"They're highly critical people, Varian," she replied, chuckling a little before adding, "and we're extremely stubborn. It was bound to happen sometime or other; better sooner than later, I suppose."

Even then, Cassandra didn't quite understand it, either. As much as she enjoyed a good fight, she felt that everything that was being done was just impractical.

"I know things are going to be hard now, Varian," she admitted quietly, "but, if it's any assurance to you, I'm not going to join the fight. Not this time around at least."

Relief immediately flooded Varian's features and he gently squeezed her hands in a silent  _thanks_. Even if she wasn't currently expecting, he would've been plenty concerned about letting Cass go to help fight in a war, especially one waged for such stupid reasons. And he was extremely grateful that she was not doing this.

He knew how much she loved a good fight-- and she was an amazing warrior, no doubt about it-- and the fact that she'd refrain from coming to Corona's aid for the shared safety of herself and the baby (and, equally likely, for the sake of Varian's comfort and sanity), well... It warmed his heart.

A knock came at the door just then.

"I'll get it."

Cass smiled a little; she loved Varian's heart and willingness to help others... Her especially.

Varian stood up and headed through the hall in order to get the door as he said he would. His eyes widened a little as he saw that the person on the other side was one of the pages from the palace.

"Is this the residence of Lady Cassandra?"

Varian blinked. "It is."

"Here is a letter for her," the page said, handing Varian a small envelope, "sent directly from the captain of the guard; I would assume that it is in regards to the situation with Equis."

Varian knew exactly what it was-- it was a summons, asking his wife to help Corona by going to war-- and, though he didn't necessarily  _like_ it, he thanked the page and handed him two bronze crowns as thanks for bringing the letter. Once the page had left, Varian stared down at the envelope.

_No._

He would not allow his wife to go into the war-- she had just given him the assurance that she  _wouldn't,_ but that didn't mean that he couldn't worry, at least a little bit-- blindly, nor would he allow her to go at all.

Sighing, he tucked the envelope into the folds of his shirt and headed back into the dining room.

* * *

"You didn't tell me," Cassandra whispered, "earlier. What was that knock on the door about?"

"Hmm?" Varian responded, "oh... Oh. It was nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Just a visitor needing directions."

"Oh?" Cass asked, raising an eyebrow, "a visitor, you say?"

Varian knew that he was trapped-- his wife wasn't just beautiful, strong and resourceful... She was pretty smart, too. But he had chosen his story, and he was going to stick with it for now.

"Yes, a visitor; I wouldn't be terribly surprised if they were here about the upcoming war."

Cass snorted. "Yeah; 'cause someone who knows that war's coming soon would  _definitely_ want to visit one of the two conflicting kingdoms at this time. Come on, Varian, you know I can see right past that. What was it  _really?_ "

"An invitation of sorts."

"Oh?"

"They want you to join the battle."

"Really?" she asked, "are you  _worried_ that I'll suddenly... Jump in and join the effort? I told you earlier; I'm not going to do that. Okay?"

Varian smiled a little, wrapping an arm around her. "Okay."

She smiled, too, snuggling up against him. After a moment or so of Varian holding her and stroking her hair, he heard the sound of her breathing slowing until it was steady and deep. He kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Cassie," he murmured, "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY that it took so long to post this!!! I literally forgot about so many of my stories; and this one had a chapter draft that had been sitting here for about two months. Might as well continue it, eh?
> 
> Now to update all the other stories I haven't touched in ages...


End file.
